sword_coast_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Pack One
Patch Notes Companion Skill Trees Players who complete the various SCL companion quests within the player campaign will gain access to unique companion specific skill trees for use on their characters. *The new trees include: Necromancy, Carouser, Stalker, Minion of the Dark, Favored of Sehanine, Shield Bearer, and Deception. *Note: There are slight differences to these trees to avoid duplicate abilities. *Note: A tree is only available if the player’s character is the same class as the companion. For example, you have to be a cleric to get Illydia's tree, or a Wizard to get Hommet's tree. *Note: These new trees are tied to achievements, so anyone who has already done them will be able to immediately use these new trees. *Note: These trees will remain unlocked on a player’s account once they gain access to it. New Monster Abilities: Over 100 monster abilities have been unlocked for use by the DM. *New ability categories include: Drow, Beast, Undead, Abberation, Goblinoid, Duergar, Cultist, Giant, Gilded Eye, and Demon. *Some memorable abilities include Growth and Troll Regeneration! New DM Items - Nature Set: Dungeon Masters will gain access to a sizeable blank nature tile to use and decorate as they see fit. It should now be entirely possible for players to create unique wilderness areas. *There are over 170 new nature objects that DMs can place, including… *Bushes: 14 different bushes for use in DM Mode/Campaign Creation. *Rocks: 26 different rocks for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. *Trees: 52 different trees for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. *Logs: 18 different logs for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. *Mushrooms: 18 different mushrooms for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. *Flowers: 20 different flower types for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. *Stone Walls: 11 Different stone walls for use in DM Mode/ Campaign Creation. Ability Respec: Players will now be able to reset their character’s abilities… for a price. *By visiting the Retraining Dummy, players will be presented with a menu that has each of their unlocked Party Members along with the price to reset that character’s abilities. *As re-specialization is a major decision for every hero, refunding one’s abilities will currently cost 500 gold per ability point spent (Only full refunds are available, you can’t refund a partial number of points). *The re-specialization dummy can be found Inside the Player’s Party Camp. Player Stash: Is your bag of holding finally getting full? We have a solution! *The existing Guild Chest has now become a Stash for players. Non-quest items the character is carrying around can now be added to this stash and accessed later. The stash has a limit of 100 item slots, but no weight limit. All entitlement items will now appear in your stash when you start the game as well. *The Stash operates similarly to the Vendor UI players are already familiar with. You can double click to add and remove items from your stash. You can also now destroy items from within your stash. Note that these items will be gone FOREVER, so please use with caution. *The stash is account based, allowing players to trade items between their characters if they so wish. Skill Rolls: Players can now roll skill checks that take their modifiers into effect. *Do you want your players to /roll DEX to jump over a fallen obstacle? Or how about allowing your fighter to /roll STR to shove the obstacle out of the way? Now you can! *Basic Roll is just /roll (rolls a single d20) but There are a multitude of different rolls that players and DMs can use in game to enhance their live roleplaying experience. BUG FIXES: Hundreds of bug fixes are included in CP1 including, but not limited to the following... *Fixed being able to use the world map to travel between levels at any point. *Fixed custom Mercenary Leaders reverting to a character named Bronn(while Bronn is gone for now, he will likely return... with a vengeance). *Fixed bug that caused a blocker in the “A Trader’s Fate” sidequest that occurred in co-op. *Lowered the default frequency of character barks on action/movement. *Fixed double fade issues in numerous conversations. *Fixed bug where Illydia could disappear from the party (goodness gracious!) *Fixed bug where user could get double gold when they sold or bought an item which caused their gold amount to go negative and then never be able to buy anything again. *Fixed issues with restore points causing potential blocks in quests. *Fixed bug where if an attack is still hitting enemies when the player dies it respawns, the enemy aggros on the player.. *Fixed issue where longer quest conversation text could cover a client’s Continue button *Fixed issue where the title would enter an unresponsive black screen when user clicked reload after a party wipe occurred and auto-saving was turned off. *Fixed bug where secret doors could be highlighted before they were perceived by players. *Fixed nav issue where players could get stuck on the ruined tower in Luskan Gates *Fixed blocker in co-op story mode which happened in “The Contact” quest which occurred after completing “Defeat the Gilded Eye Members” objective and speaking to Soronil. *Fixed the issue where every Duergar townsperson was set as a vendor in DM mode *Fixed issue where the UI would not update after changing the hotkeys for abilities on the quickbar. *Fixed issue where an ambush trigger on specific tiles had collision *Fixed issue with Howl at the Moon quest where if you are stealth by the alpha wolf and click on the cart the quest breaks. *Fixed issue with The Special Pie in the “The Dented Amulet Quest” not being marked as a quest item, potentially allowing the user to sell it. *Fixed bug where “Chaos Breaks Loose” quest doesn’t update if the user enters Luskan from the Sewer. *Fixed issues with quest icons appearing before/after they should in a small number of places. *Fixed bug where clients would not see conversation when opening portal in Rhylfang’s Lair *Fixed the bug where clients could not access Golgamann’s shop *Fixed bug where Hommet’s Melf’s Acid arrow could not be used on the gate to the sewer. Category:Downloadable content